


Meaningless Chatter

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Hungry Days, Kisses, M/M, Sanji Is Not A Vinsmoke, School, Sweet, Tower Crane, coming back home, dojo - Freeform, popsicle stick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: “You coming back to school?” Gin asks.Sanji nods, “Yes, my business with my family is over. I moved in with Zoro.”Gin raises his brow. “Why with him?”Sanji shrugs. “He’s got a big place, you know. It’s his uncle’s but it’s big enough for all of us.”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Meaningless Chatter

High up on the tower crane, the wind howls and blows Sanji’s hair from his face. He’s leaning out of the side, hand clasped around the metal and feet pushing against the side. His other hand is hanging loosely in the air, popsicle stick hanging from his mouth. Behind him, Gin is standing on the platform, looking a little worried and tired. He has dark circles under his eyes and his bandana ruffling up his hair. His coat is flapping in the wind and he has one hand wrapped around the steel in a white knuckled grip.

“Sanji-san, please come back from the edge,” Gin says, biting at his lip.

Sanji turns his head to him and smirks around his popsicle. He leans back into the metal cage and plops down on his butt. His feet dangle from the edge and he motions for Gin to join him.

“Are we even allowed up here?” Gin asks as he scoots next to Sanji carefully.

“Nope,” Sanji answers, popping the p loudly.

Gin swallows, but doesn’t say anything more. They sit there for a while in pleasant silence, listening to the sounds of the city below. Sanji can see his school from where he sits, and he can also see Mihawk’s sky scraper lighting up in the dying sunlight. He turns his head to Gin, smirks and leans back, laying down on the platform and looking up at the darkening sky. He can see stars appear and they shine brightly.

“You want something?” Sanji asks.

Gin shakes his head. “No,” he says.

Sanji looks at him, sees him stare at the sunset. “You alright?” he asks.

Gin turns to him, moves to lie down as well and nods. “Yes,” he answers.

Sanji says nothing more, keeps staring at the stars. They are silent again, and it’s comfortable and nice. Sanji wonders if Gin missed his company, if that is what this is. He thinks that it is. He had left for a while.

“You coming back to school?” Gin asks.

Sanji nods, “Yes, my business with my family is over. I moved in with Zoro.” 

Gin raises his brow. “Why with him?”

Sanji shrugs. “He’s got a big place, you know. It’s his uncle’s but it’s big enough for all of us.”

Sanji sits up and points into the distance, motioning to the forest where Gin can just see the top of a house peek out.

“Isn’t that Shimotsuki Dojo?” Gin asks.

Sanji nods. “Yeah, as I said, it’s his uncle’s. And he would let me stay if I kept Zoro out of trouble.”

Gin snorts and moves to stand. “Well, I need to leave. My roommates will be worried,” he says, dusting off the back of his pants and his jacket.

Sanji smiles. “I’ll see you at school,” he says.

Gin nods, smiles at him and takes off towards the lift. Sanji waits until he cannot see him anymore before fishing his phone from his pocket. He dials Zoro’s number and lets it ring for three times before he hangs up. It’ll only be a matter of time before Zoro comes for him, he must know where he’s at.

And he doesn’t take long at all. The lift dings five minutes later and that green head of his appears. Zoro walks over to Sanji and sits down next to him.

“You’re back,” he says.

Sanji nods.

Zoro leans over him and presses a kiss to his lips, chaste, short. Sanji follows him up as he leans back, kissing him again. When they break it, Zoro is smiling at him.

“Saw Gin leaving when I came here,” he says.

Sanji nods. “Yeah, we hung out for a while.”

Zoro hums, silent again.

Then;

“Let’s go home,” Zoro murmurs.

Sanji smirks. They stand and walks towards the lift together, hands intertwined for as long as it takes them to get back to the Dojo.


End file.
